Karma Is A Matchmaker
by Lexie and the anime
Summary: His arm tightened her hold around her waist and he suddenly brought her closer, her face being only a few inches apart from his. "What I'm trying to say is... Are you still a virgin?" A secretary's biggest fantasy is for her hot boss to get stuck with her in an elevator with no way out, right? Not really... NaLu with mentions of GaLe


**Hello, pixies! Lexie here! If you promise you won't kill me, I will give you some NaLu love, okay? Okay. *insert squealing tfios fangirls***

**I wanted to give you a fanfic before I start working on the Gruvia ABC prompt again, since I'm stuck at B .-. yes, freaking B. And A is not that good either, which is downright ridiculous.**

**Between reading The Fault In Our Stars and Divergent and other fanfics (and Wattpad books, of course), looking for some more inspiration and having a social life (not really), there was school. 'nuff said.**

**Since I don't want to make you wait so much for the next chapter of 'Words - Our Biggest Weapon', I will shyly ask you if you could email me some prompts (one is enough), and I wouldn't do this if it wouldn't be that serious. I feel very embarrassed to ask you this... I will credit you for the prompts in the story and my email (not my personal one) is in my bio. Thank you in advance!**

* * *

Lucy stomped angrily towards the elevator, her high heels making loud clicking sounds on the tiled floor. She was clutching her file in her right hand, and the poor plastic object looked ready to snap in any second.

The pyromaniac had done it again. He just couldn't agree with anything she said, could he? He always had something to add. _Always._ Whether it was about business or food. A lot of times, she thought he was secretly a seven-year old trapped in the body of a twenty-five year old. Although his position in the company would beg to differ.

If her salary wouldn't be so high, she would've quit already.

_'You know that's not the only reason, Lucy.'_

As if!

She pressed the button for the seventh floor and waited for the doors to close. But before they even started moving, the busty blonde spotted a head of pink hair. What was her CEO doing here?

Natsu looked around for someone and stopped when he locked eyes with the said person. He narrowed his eyes and walked hurriedly to...

Lucy, of course.

He looked angry, no, more like _furious_. He looked like he hadn't eaten at all in an hour, which says a lot. Right when the elevator doors should have closed, he somehow scurried in and then pressed the roof button.

_'Maybe he needs some fresh air. It's pretty stuffy in that office... Not that I care or something.'_

When the doors finally closed, Natsu released a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair, which was actually very soft, despite the spiked appearance. The blonde secretary knew that well.

Natsu usually crashed at her place and brought his cat along, which was blue because he had dyed it like that when he was little (don't ask how or why, she didn't know either). The duo would usually eat her food and then sleep on her bed. And of course she wouldn't sleep on the couch and he wouldn't move either, so they would end up sharing a bed. It was impossible to not touch his hair while sleeping, or touch _him_ for that matter.

He even took a bath with her once. But that was because he practically begged her to. And they both had their swimsuit on. He was too dense for his own good.

Her wandering mind was interrupted by Natsu cleaning his throat.

"Look, Luce, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Four times and her mind still couldn't process what he just said. Did he just apologize?

"It was a stupid argument and I was spouting nonsense. Truce?" He extended his hand and his lips formed that toothy grin she always loved.

Sighing once, she smiled slightly and took his hand, shaking it. "Truce. I'm sorry too."

They held each other's hand for a while, content that they made up, but what followed was a huge cliché from romantic movies.

The elevator stopped from descending.

Because of the brusque stop, the two of them tumbled on the floor, and Lucy's files littered all around the floor. The power went down and the two couldn't see anything.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped.

"Right here!" he answered her call, feeling the air to grab her shoulder. He finally grabbed it and got closer to her.

'_Her shoulder is big and squishy...' _he thought and gave it a little squeeze.

"You pervert!" A loud smack was heard in the small space and Natsu's left cheek started to sting.

"What the hell, Luce?!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was squeezing your shoulder!"

"That was not my shoulder, you dense idiot!"

Realization hit him like a brick.

"...oh."

Lucy facepalmed.

"Just... Take your hand off my... Chest."

He complied and stuck his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone. He took it out after a while and tried to call someone. Shortly after that, he hung up and sighed while going on a lantern app on his phone.

"There is no signal in here," he explained. "We just have to wait until the power goes up again."

"How long do you think it will take until they get this fixed?" A pause followed.

"A few minutes... Maybe even hours." Lucy hid her face in her hands.

"Oh goodness..."

Natsu sighed again.

"Sorry about that, Luce... I shouldn't have argued with you. It was my fault and I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't have been stuck in an elevator and we would be eating Chinese takeout right now. Which reminds me..." As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. The blonde gave him a dry look.

"Let's forget about that. Is there a time when you're _not_ hungry?!"

"Yes!"

"Except when you're actually eating?"

"Erm... When I'm sleeping?" he grinned nervously and Lucy just shook her head amusedly.

"I mean when you're awake." Natsu narrowed his eyes in concentration. Lucy was impressed. She never thought he would ever think while not in the black leather chair from his office.

"Well, maybe when I'm doing the do..." Her eyes widened comically.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know what 'the do' is?" He blinked innocently.

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered in a 'duh!' tone. "I'm not clueless, you know." She laughed nervously. He was a healthy (and hot) twenty-five-years-old guy. It was obvious he had some... experience.

"Of course not..." Suddenly, her cheeks reddened when she realized she was still a virgin and her idiotic guy best friend slash crush since high-school got laid before she did.

"Hey..." his surprisingly husky voice interrupted her train of thoughts and she found his arm sneaking around her waist. "Have you ever... Done _that_?"

"D-Done what exactly?"

_'Don't stutter, don't stutter, DON'T YOU FLIPPIN' STUTTER, LUCY!'_

His arm tightened her hold around her waist and he suddenly brought her closer, her face being only a few inches apart from his. "What I'm trying to say is... Are you still a virgin?"

Her face resembled a tomato while his burning gaze looked for an answer into her brown eyes.

"I- Uh... W-Why do you- I mean... What-"

"Luce?" he breathed out. She gulped.

"Yes. Yes, I still am, alright?!" she screeched. "Are you making fun of me because I am still a virgin while you're not?! What kind of best friend are you?! And is it bad because I am one? I just-"

"Lucy!"

"What?!" she stopped and started panting.

Shouting at Natsu sure was a big effort.

"I'm not making fun of you!"

"Why not? You-"

"Because I am one too!"

Her jaw fell open.

"B-But how?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... Is it bad if I wanna wait until marriage?"

She swore she could have kissed the guy at that moment.

* * *

Soon, they decided to talk about everything and nothing until the elevator would start working again. Half an hour later, Natsu's jacket and tie were thrown carelessly on Lucy's documents, which she hadn't picked up yet. He also unbuttoned his shirt a bit, while she took off her heels. It was starting to get pretty hot too.

"I still think your cousin needs to confess to Levy-chan..." Lucy pouted. "He likes her, she likes him, they're both single, what is stopping them from dating? If they make babies, I'll be the godmother of at least one of them." Natsu scoffed.

"One, he's only my second cousin. Two, Metalhead is as dense as a rock. He wouldn't know what love means if it was written on his face." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I think he needs a dictionary then. Or a book-loving girlfriend, if you get my drift. But look who's talking. You're being kind of a hypocrite, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm... And why is that?"

"Because you're the same as Gajeel. You're just as dense as him, if not denser. I sometimes wonder if you're gay." At the last statement, Natsu burst out laughing.

"Never a dull moment with you, Luce. I can assure you, I am perfectly straight. And who said I'm dense? Maybe I just choose to act like that because it's more convenient."

"Convenient? What do you mean?"

"Couples are gross in my opinion. The PDA is the worst. Plus, love issues are not really my thing."

"Uh-huh... And how can you prove that you're straight? I might just think you're gay, since this whole acting is too complicated for your simple brain, you know?" He smirked.

"Oh... So that's how it is... You're doubting my virility now..." Lucy's smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a slightly creeped out expression.

"Natsu? Wha-" In a swift movement, he cornered Lucy, placing his hands on each side of her hips and pushing himself so that he was face-to-face with her again.

"What am I to you, Lucy?" Her blood picked the perfect time to rush to her face and ears.

_'Aw, man! This is ridiculous!'_

"W-Why do you ask that now? Is it really-"

"The truth." She was silent for a moment.

"W-We're friends... Best friends even. We're very close a-and..."

"I asked what I am to you, not what we are right now." That shut her mouth. She studied his face closely, as if looking for an answer.

"You're my... Best friend."

"You were never good at lying."

_'I really need to start watching 'Lie To Me' again. Maybe- What the hell?!'_

Why on _Earthland_ was he covering her lips? And why was he covering them with his?! But most importantly...

Why did it feel so right?

That was wrong. They shouldn't do that. She should stop him.

But she didn't. She just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'You know what? Flip it. This is perfectly right.'_

Much to her dismay, the lip-lock didn't last long, as the lights suddenly turned on. They pulled away from each other and looked up. Truthfully, the power had gone up and soon, the elevator started descending again.

"Darn it," Natsu swore, "couldn't they fix it later?" Lucy laughed and pecked his lips.

"Don't worry. We'll have enough time later. By the way, let's replace that 'best' with 'boy', shall we?"

* * *

"Hey, Lu-chan."

"What is it?"

"Can I be the godmother of your babies with Natsu?"

"Only if you let me be the godmother of your babies with Gajeel."

"It's a deal."

* * *

**That concludes this fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcome~! And if there is anything wrong in the story, don't hesitate to be a grammar nazi or to ask questions. I hope you liked this x3**

**Thank you again for your understanding! I don't wanna be like Peter Van Houten in a story, you know?**

**P.S.: who has a Wattpad account~?**


End file.
